100 Petals on the Wind
by Flower in the River
Summary: 100 themes for Byakuya and Hisana. 59: He should give up on her.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Hisana'd be alive and healthy and still living with Byakuya.**

* * *

><p>"This is Hisana. I wish to marry her."<p>

The Kuchiki Council of Elders had never been as silent as they were after Kuchiki Byakuya said those eight words. Was the situation not so grave, it would have been absolutely hilarious to see the looks of total, complete disbelief etched on the faces of all the dignified noblemen.

As it was, both Hisana and Byakuya knew the situation, and the urge to laugh was the last thing on either of their minds. The introduction was only the beginning.

_It'll be okay, _Hisana thought as Byakuya's hand found hers.

_We'll be together._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the first chapter of "100 Petals on the Wind"! Each chapter's going to be about 100 words, so don't expect anything really long. The list of themes (which I found on yahoo answers) are on my profile, for anyone looking ahead, though I'm not really doing them in order (except for Love, which will be the last one). <strong>

**If you want to see a theme next, or just want to tell me what you thought, leave a review! Please?**

**...Pretty please?**


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, someone's shikai would be dancing chickens. Because, face it, that would be awesome.**

* * *

><p>If Byakuya had to name the thing he found most beautiful in the world, he would say Hisana's eyes.<p>

They weren't simply violet. They had a hint of blue in them, giving them a color all their own. Sadness and guilt shimmered far too often in those eyes, making them look like the exhausted eyes of an old woman.

She had seen far too much hardship.

That was also why Byakuya was so amazed whenever those eyes turned toward him, shining with love.

Love for him.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Those eyes were gazing up at him.

Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, this was so fluffy xD. This one actually came really easily, though it took ages to get it down to 100 words. <strong>

**Thanks so, so much to _Girls in White Dresses, 515byakuya _and _Disciple of the Dragon Star. _Your reviews made my day :D.**

****Which prompt should I do next? Tell me in a review! Or just tell me what you think. Or both. Whichever you like :)****


	3. Pain

**If I owned Bleach, Gin *SPOILER ALERT* wouldn't have died. I liked the fox-face!**

* * *

><p>Hisana writhed underneath the blanket, tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes. Her teeth were ground tightly together, holding back a scream. Byakuya held her tiny wrists, trying to keep her from hurting herself.<p>

"Unohana-taichou's on her way. You'll be fine." His voice was pleading and desperate, trying to convince himself as much as her.

She couldn't hold back any longer; her back arched and a screech ripped through her lips. Byakuya kissed her forehead and pressed her into his chest, rocking her gently as she wailed.

He closed his eyes to keep her from seeing the agony in them.

* * *

><p><strong>This one's for <em>Girls in White Dresses, <em>the only one who reviewed last chapter, and the one who suggested the theme for this one. I hope you like it!**

**Leave me a review saying what you think! If you do, Byakuya'll dance the funky chicken for us!**

**Byakuya: I most certainly will not.**

**Aww. Leave a review anyway? Please?**


	4. Cat

**I don't own Bleach. There, I said it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, EVIL LAWYER MEN? *sob***

* * *

><p>"Byakuya-sama, look!" Hisana said excitedly. "A stray cat! Poor thing! May we give it some food?"<p>

He opened his mouth to say no, but made the mistake of looking into Hisana's eyes. They were pleading with him, begging him. He sighed.

"…Very well."

She grinned, and gave him a kiss before dashing inside to find some fish.

* * *

><p>"You planned that, didn't you?"<p>

The cat licked its lips, cleaning off the last traces of expensive fish. It spoke in a masculine drawl.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Byakuya boy. Still, you really can't deny her anything, can you?"

"…No."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'm sorry this one isn't very good! I promise I'll be better tomorrow!<strong>**

**Thanks to _Girls in White Dresses, Shadow Pain, _and _SilverRose1022 _for reviewing! (Sorry, SilverRose, I would have done "walking" but it isn't on the themes list, and I'm trying to stick to that. Sorry!)**

**Also, thanks to everyone who added this to story alert or just read it! I love you all!**


	5. Silence

**If I owned Bleach, Aizen would have tripped and fallen flat on his face during his "I will stand at the top" speech. Or cut his hand on his glasses.**

* * *

><p>There were times when they didn't need words.<p>

They didn't need any sound at all.

The feel of her tiny fingers skimming his jawbone and his large hands stroking her hair was enough.

Two hands would link, the small one covered in calluses from her days in Rukongai, and the larger one smooth from the life of a noble. Somehow the two felt right together.

She was always soft-spoken; he was a man of few words. They were both creatures who had always valued silence.

Neither had loved it as much as when they were sharing it with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness gracious, look at all the reviews! O.O <em>Seven <em>for one chapter? That's amazing! I love you guys! :D**

**Thanks to _Bleached Pikachu, Shadow Pain, RukiaGallega, Jazzabell, SilverRose1022, Girls in White Dresses _and _515byakuya _for reviewing the last chapter. You're so awesome! A special thanks to _Girls in White Dresses _who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thanks so, sooo much!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's put this story on story alert or added it to their favorites. I love you guys too! *runs out to hug everyone who's reviewed and/or added it to story alerts/favorites***

**Remember, if you want to see a theme, loved the story, hated the story, or want to see Renji in a pink dress singing "I Kissed a Girl", just leave me a review saying so!**

**...**

**No guarantees on that last one, though. But you're welcome for the mental image xD**


	6. Are You Challenging Me?

**If you think I own Bleach, something a little wrong with you...**

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you have gotten one a size smaller?"<p>

"Of course not! Bigger is better."

"Generally yes, but _that _big?"

"If I hadn't bought it, it would have been disrespectful to the shopkeeper who went all the way to the back to get it for me."

"True, but it would worse and completely undignified for it to be here."

"But it would be best here."

"Maybe over there?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, _are you challenging me?"_

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Hisana, it's not that I'm opposed to you owning it, but couldn't we put your 8-foot Chappy somewhere other than the _bedroom?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Like sister like...sister, I guess. Poor Byakuya, I guess he just can't say no to her xD.<strong>

**This was my first try at an all-dialogue story, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks so much to _Girls in White Dresses _for reviewing last chapter. I cannot BELIEVE that someone would actually review every chapter of this story. *looks at _Girls in White Dresses_ with sparkly eyes of adoration***

**Please, please review!**


	7. Fairy Tale

**Me no own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Hisana loved fairy tales.<p>

Byakuya had discovered them in the World of the Living and purchased a large collection for her. She, surprisingly, refused to read them.

"_From what I've heard, Byakuya-sama, they're supposed to be read aloud at bedtime."_

So he read her one every night, until they reached the story titled "Cinderella."

They both fell silent, staring at the page and then at each other, one thought on their minds.

_This is us._

Though he would never tell, from that day on Byakuya thought of it as and loved _his _fairy tale.

Right up until the unhappy ending.

* * *

><p><strong><em>22 <em>REVIEWS? Have I told you guys how much I love you?**

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU to _SilverRose1022, Bleached Pikachu, Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, Nightheart _and _Rukia Gallega. _You're all so awesome!**

**Remember, if there's a theme you want to see next (the list is on my profile) or just to tell me what you thought, leave a review! If you can't tell, I LOVE them!**

***EDIT* After reading the first few reviews (which came less than 3 hours after I posted it, you guys are AMAZING!) I edited this slightly since, despite my wishing they didn't, Byakuya and Hisana have an unhappy ending. Of course, if you didn't read the original, you can just ignore this message :).**


	8. Tears

**I may own a copy of Color Bleach+, but I don't own Bleach itself.**

* * *

><p>The tears running down the faces of the noblewomen were not real. They were just water from the eyes, to keep up appearances, and it made the black cat sick to see them at Hisana's funeral.<p>

The tears of Hisana's ladies-in-waiting were closer. They had accepted Hisana's kindness and shine, and they had come to care for her.

_Those _tears, yes, _those _were real. The kind of tears that spoke of a heart broken forever, of one who lost something irreplaceable, of someone who would never recover. They were hidden tears, but genuine tears.

Yes, Byakuya boy's tears were real.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you can't tell, this is from Yoruichi's POV. I know she was banished from Soul Society at the time, but she snuck in as a cat when she heard about it. I'm not sure if Hisana and Yoruichi knew each other, but I have a feeling Yoruichi would like Hisana. So, for the sake of this fic, they were friends.<strong>

**And now, reviews~! Thanks to _AdilaRain, _both for reviewing and requesting this theme, _Rukia Gallega, Bleached Pikachu, SilverRose1022 _and _Girls in White Dresses _for reviewing! We passed the 25 review mark! I can't believe it! *cries tears of joy***

**Remember, if you want to see a theme or just to talk about how much you love Byakuya and Hisana (or anything really...even how much my writing sucks) just leave a review!**


	9. Dreams

**If I owned Bleach, I would make these canon scenes and be done with it. Heck, I wouldn't be writing these in the first place.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya had never been a dreamer.<p>

Ever since he was young, he had had a destiny to fulfill. There hadn't been room to dream, or reason to. It had already been laid out.

Hisana had always been a dreamer.

It was a way to survive the poverty and hopelessness of Rukongai. It was something even she, the lowest of the low, could do and did, even if just to shut out the death and chaos for a moment.

The dreams of both the dreamer and the non-dreamer were realized in one instant.

The first instant bluish violet met steel grey.

* * *

><p><strong>I must admit, even though it doesn't fit this story at all, I was listening to "I Dreamed a Dream" on repeat while writing this.<strong>

**In other news, OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS 38 REVIEWS? O.O *faints***

**Thank you, _Makiko-maki maki, Eden Hunter, metsfan101 _and, of course, _Girls in White Dresses. _You're all amazing!**

**Of course, if you're reading this and not leaving a review, you're amazing too. If you left a review, you'd just be...more amazing? *sweatdrop* **


	10. Heaven

**My friend owns a Renji plushie! ...Neither of us own Bleach, though.**

* * *

><p>Heaven.<p>

Judging by the studies that were done by Soul Society, humans thought it was a place where everything was wonderful; there was no pain, sickness, or anything bad.

Hisana knew better.

In heaven, she was still ill. There was sometimes pain. She was looked down upon.

But there was also kindness, there was food, there was warmth, and there was a roof.

There was love.

There was Byakuya-sama.

Her savior, her caregiver, her protector, her husband, her lover.

She really didn't need anything else.

_Yes, _she thought, turning to see him coming toward her. _This _is _heaven, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while hasn't it...I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!<strong>

**In other news...this is number 10! We're a 10th of the way there! :D! And, if that wasn't enough, _44 _reviews! That's amazing! You guys are...just so freaking awesome, you have no idea!**

**Please support me for the rest of the series. *bows***

**...And maybe leave a review?**

***EDIT* OHMYGOODNESSI'MSUCHAHORRIBLEPERSON! I forgot to thank the reviewers of the last chapter! Feel free to shoot me...**

**Super-duper belated thanks to _la llorona, Katsumi Hatake, Makiko-maki maki, _an anonymous reviewer who suggested the prompt for this and several chapters soon to come, and _Girls in White Dresses. _Also, thanks to _Makiko-maki maki _who reviewed this chapter like, five minutes after it was published. ILOVEYOUALLI'!**


	11. Under The Rain

**I own nothing but my Homecoming dress. Yay Homecoming!**

* * *

><p>She had been his sunlight.<p>

She took his noble life and turned it upside down, making him leave his comfort zone.

And he loved her for that.

For his comfort zone had been a dull place, a cloudy place with nothing but following rules.

She had been the light pushing aside the clouds and bringing excitement, fun, and joy. Like the sunlight shining through raindrops, making a beautiful rainbow.

And now the sunlight was gone.

The clouds returned.

The rainbow would never be seen again.

Even though he was sheltered inside of Kuchiki Manor, he was still under the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

***double checks the number of reviews***

**...**

**OHMYGIANTPASTAMONSTER! 50 REVIEWS! _50! _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NONE OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE EVEN CLOSE TO HAVING 20 REVIEWS AND WE'RE ONLY ON CHAPTER 11 AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THIS IS SO AMAZING AND I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT FROM LACK OF OXY- *falls over***

**You. Guys. Are. AWESOME! :D to _Makiko-maki maki, RukiaGallega, Katsumi Hatake, Girls in White Dresses, Shadow Pain _and _Eden Hunter. _Extra-special hugs and brownies to _Eden Hunter _for being the 50th reviewer!**

**Have I said how much I love you guys? WELL I DO. A LOT. And that is why, because we made the 50 mark, there will be another chapter up in 5 minutes or so.**

**ILOVEYOUALL!**


	12. Obsession

**I just said this, but I don't own Bleach. For reals.**

* * *

><p>He was not obsessed.<p>

He was _not._

It was fine to wonder, when he was eating, if she would like the food.

It was ordinary to compare the hair in his calligraphy brushes to hers. _Too light, too dark, not perfect enough…_

It was normal to calculate the hours, then the minutes, then the seconds until he could see her again.

_No, _he reassured himself as he reach for more paperwork. _You're not obsessed._

As he read through the proposal, he wondered what Hisana would make of it and noticed how the seal was _almostbutnotquite _the color of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya may seem a little OOC in the chapter, but it's him when he was younger and more volatile, as well as it being his inner thoughts that nobody knows about xD.<strong>

**I. LOVE. YOU. ALL.**

**Review please, whether it's to say you loved it, hated it, or want to see a certain theme!**


	13. Innocence

**I don't own Bleach. My mother does, though, she uses it on her laundry.**

* * *

><p>Both had seen hell, him on the battlefield and her on the streets, and yet both were strangely innocent.<p>

It was the first time either had been in love.

The first time they had held hands, the first awkward hugs.

The first kiss.

There was a lot of blushing, not just on Hisana's part.

The first time he broke the rules, the first time she snuck away at night.

The first time he said "I love you."

The first time she said "I love you too."

They were each other's firsts.

_And, _Byakuya vowed, standing at her grave. _His lasts._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so sure about this one...this prompt gave me so much trouble.<strong>

**In any case, thanks SO MUCH to _Katsumi Hatake, Makiko-maki maki, RukiaGallega, Girls in White Dresses, _and _Shadow Pain _for reviewing last chapter! Extra thanks to _Makiko-maki maki, RukiaGallega _and _Girls in White Dresses _for reviewing both 11 and 12!**

**If you like this and are an IchiHime fan *shameless self-plug* you might want to check out another of my stories, "Arms."**

**Thank you so much! Review pleaaase! Or I'll sic a drunk Matsumoto on you!**


	14. Mirror

**Middle aged? No. Japanese? No. Male? No. Do I own Bleach? No.**

* * *

><p>Hisana sat in front of the mirror, glaring at her features. Her skin had a sickly pallor. Her hair was frizzy. She looked everything like a "rukongai woman" and nothing like a woman worthy of Byakuya-sama.<p>

"I am ugly," she whispered.

"Did you say something Hisana?"

She jumped, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"N-nothing, Byakuya-sama."

He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her. She knew he hadn't bought her lie.

"What were you thinking?"

"That…my looks are inferior to those of other noblewomen…Byakuya-sama."

"Remember," he murmured, "The mirror reverses."

He kissed the top of her head gently.

"You are beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>I...have no excuse...I'M SORRY! THE PLAY IS COMING UP AND I HAD A LOT OF HW AND FANFICTION WASN'T WORKING FOR SOME WEIRD REASON AND I'M SORRY! *bows repeatedly* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!<strong>

**On another note...A;GHAODIGHADOIH _71 REVIEWS? _You guys are too good for me...*sobs* Thank you, thank you THANK YOU to _xxGrayxx, Byakurai Arashi, SilverRose1022, Makiko-maki maki, Katsumi Hatake, RukiaGallega, Shadow Pain _and _5popcorn99 _for reviewing!**

**Reviewers this time will get a paper balloon! I earned one in Japanese class the other day, and they're so much fun!**


	15. Moon

**If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't need Japanese class. **

* * *

><p>"Miyako?"<p>

"You called, milady?"

"Miyako, I'm going to the moon."

"Pardon?"

"Byakuya-sama's on the moon," she explained. "He's right _there_! See?" she reach out, fingertips spread and face expectant. Slowly, her hopeful look faded.

"Why can't I go to him…?" A tiny sob, then another, and then her frame shook as she wailed.

"Lady Kuchiki." The maid stepped forward, dressed in mourning attire. "You need your rest…"

"He's not dead! He's not gone! He's not, he's _there, _but I can't reach him! Byakuya-sama! _BYAKUYA-SAMA!"_

A few rooms down, the final preparations for the funeral of Kuchiki Byakuya were taking place.

* * *

><p><strong>My goodness, I'm cruel to them...<strong>

**In case you couldn't tell, this is an AU in which Byakuya died in battle and Hisana's left behind. I thought about how Renji's always comparing Byakuya to the moon, and figured Hisana might do the same.**

**In other news...LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS! _84? _That's...almost one hundred! Have I said how awesome you guys are? Thank you, thank you, SUPER DUPER THANKS to _sky, jokerstrikesback, Byakurai __Arashi, Makiko-maki maki, RukiaGallega, Girls in White Dresses, Keiko the Bleach Freak _(I'm working on your request!)_, Katsumi Hatake _and _Shadow Pain. _I love you guys!**

**I'll try to update sooner next time! Promise! Reviewers get virtual hugs and chocolate chip cookies!**


	16. Dance

**I own the fanfic, not the actual stuff.**

* * *

><p>He did <em>not <em>dance.

Heads of Clans did not dance.

But he was not one to deny Hisana's pleasures, so he watched her twirl to a tune. Her porcelain skin seemed to reflect the flickering candles as her small feet pattered along the tatami mats, her weight too light to make a real noise.

And as he watched the graceful way she moved, the gentle sway of her hips, the sparkle in her beautiful eyes and the tiny outstretched hand, her smile inviting, he found himself rising. Her smile widened as he gently took her hand.

One dance couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Because we all know he'll do anything for her :). Happy Thanksgiving, all you American readers! Happy last-Thursday-in-November, all those who aren't! Here's a little gift to you, because turkey doesn't travel well over the internets :).<strong>

**OH MY PURPLE NOODLES, WE'RE ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS~! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Hugs and love to _Makiko-maki maki _(happy belated birthday!), _xxGrayxx, sky _(I didn't change it, so I'm not sure what happened), _Byakurai Arashi, IchirukiLullaby, Bleached Pikachu, Katsumi Hatake, Girls in White Dresses, SilverRose1022 _and_RukiaGallega. _You people make my day.**

**The minute I see that we reach 100 reviews you guys get two updates~you know you want it! Also, the 100th reviewer gets a special prize!**

**Byakuya: You're only saying they get "a special prize" because you don't know what it is yet.**

**Me: ...yeah, kind of. Review, please!**


	17. Insanity

**Now, Byakuya will give us the disclaimer or I'll tickle him into submission!**

**Byakuya:...she doesn't own Bleach.**

**Yay! Wait, did that threat ACTUALLY WORK?**

* * *

><p>She whispered in his ears.<p>

Some days she was happy, singing lullabies and love songs.

Most days she cursed him, cursed him for not finding Rukia soon enough, for letting her die, for him living. She hissed in his ears, gave him no peace.

Sometimes he woke, with hair pulled out, scratches on his arms and his clothes torn. He knew she did it, even though he had the blood under his nails and hair in his hands.

_I am going insane, _he realized one day.

_If it means I can hear Hisana, I don't care, _he realized the next.

* * *

><p><strong>*checks number of reviews*<strong>

***faints***

**One...one...ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS? I...that...YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES I LOVE YOU ALLLLL *bursts into sobs of joy***

**...This isn't a very happy, chapter but I hope you like it anyway! And onto thanking the reviewers! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to _metsfan101, RukiaGallega, sky, Makiko-maki maki _and _Eden Hunter. Eden Hunter _was the 100th reviewer, so her prize is...*drumroll* an apperance in the next chapter! _Eden Hunter, _let me know what you want your alias to be, and I'll have that chapter up as soon as I can!**

**See you guys when we have 1,000 reviews! xD, kidding, but please review?**


	18. Magic

***sigh* Do I really have to say it again? I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Hado no san-juu-san: Sokatsui."<p>

He heard a gasp behind him.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana whispered, eyes wide. "You're a _magician."_

"…What?"

"You can do magic! Show me another trick!" she said, eyes wide and shining. "Please?"

"Bakudo no yon: hainawa!" Hisana clapped, amazed, as a golden rope bound a tree.

"You just keep surprising me, Byakuya-sama." She smiled, walking over. "You keep getting more amazing."

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan has quite the talent for kido," Ukitake commented. Byakuya nodded, though his mind was far away, thinking of another raven-haired woman who loved kido. A woman who saw it, not as a weapon, but as magic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...not so sure about this one...<strong>

**Thank you again and again, all the people who helped us reach 100 reviews! I love you all!**


	19. Puzzle

**Dear Santa, please give me the rights to Bleach for Christmas. I don't have them yet. Sincerely, me.**

* * *

><p>"It's so big! Will it really fit, Byakuya-sama?"<p>

"It should."

"It won't go in!"

"What?"

"Here, see? I've been pushing but it won't go in!"

"You're trying to put it in the wrong hole, Hisana. Here."

"Oh!"

"What are you doing?" The two red-faced maids jumped, then rose, removing their ears from the door leading to Kuchiki Byakuya's private quarters.

"W-well…" The first maid fidgeted, uncomfortable with explaining herself to the head maid.

"What are they _doing _in there, Katnia-san?" The second maid couldn't resist asking. Katnia-san raised an eyebrow.

"A jigsaw puzzle. What did you _think _they were doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, I wonder what they thought was going on in there...<strong>

**Frankly, I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I have 100 reviews. And now this has _116. _I love you all. So much.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to _Makiko-maki maki, Byakurai Arashi, Keiko the Bleach Freak, sky, RukiaGallega, Eden Hunter, xxGrayxx, Girls in White Dresses, SilverRose1022 _and _Katsumi Hatake _for reviewing last chapter. YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME.**

**Please review, or Nanao will replace all of Kyoraku's sake with water and say that _you _did it!**


	20. Night

**BLEACHはわたしのまんが/アニメじゃない (excuse any mistakes in my Japanese, I'm still learning!)**

* * *

><p>He went on walks some nights.<p>

He would leave the Kuchiki grounds, going down the streets of Sereitei that were insignificant enough to be unguarded.

The theories ranged from sleepwalking to a wild conspiracy involving sushi, unicorns, something called "tequila" and a plot to fill the company 11 barracks with purple rabbits.

A task force was secretly put together to investigate the last claim.

They had way too much time on their hands.

Besides, none of the theories were true.

At night, Hisana's memory haunted him.

He could not bear to remain in the manor, where she had lived…and died.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, it's been way, way too long. I'm so sorry guys, but some crap's been going on and I haven't been in much of a writing mood. That said though, here's something a little happier for the holidays...though it did end up getting depressing again at the end -.-<strong>

**Moving on..._124 reviews? _You guys are so awesome. Thanks so much to _Girls in White Dresses, CrossroadsofLife, RukiaGallega, Toshirou-chan, nemo, Makiko-maki maki_ and _thayet9 _for reviewing last chapter. Nemo and Toshirou-chan, I'll do my best to get your requests done :). **

**Please, please review! Happy holidays, everyone!**


	21. Paper

**I OWN A BYAKUYA PLUSHIE! ...But not Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya stared at the little girl, sitting in the middle of a pile of paper. The girl didn't seem to notice him, reaching with chubby fingers towards another crayon.<p>

"Suzu, did you do this?"

"I drew kaasan n' tousan!" She held up a sheet of paper with two bunny-like figures holding hands.

"You're an artist, Suzu," he said, a smile usually reserved for Hisana on his face as his daughter giggled, pulling on his kenseikan.

Hisana smiled from her hiding place, watching dignified Byakuya bounce a little girl up and down.

Suzu's drawing ended up framed on their bedroom wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So...not quite as much ByaSana fluff this time, but a bit of fatherly love to make up for it :). BTW, kaasan and tousan are abbreviated forms of okaasan and otousan, the Japanese words for "mom" and "dad," respectively. <strong>

**And goodness gracious guys, _132 reviews? _I don't deserve you...**

**Thanks, thanks and THANKS to _Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, Eden Hunter, RukiaGallega, nemo, Byakurai Arashi, CrossroadsofLife _and _Keiko the Bleach Freak. _Now...maybe I could have some more reviews for my birthday present? (Yay for being a New Year's baby!)**

**Happy 2012 to all my readers! I wish you happiness and good fortune in the new year!**


	22. Breathe

**After I take over the world, Bleach WILL be mine! ...But not yet.**

* * *

><p>She can hear herself breathe, and it scares her.<p>

It isn't the gentle breathing, the easy breaths like Byakuya-sama's. She hears the wheezes and whistles in her chest, and it's frightening.

It hurts when she draws breath, and she knows it shouldn't.

She knows she should tell him.

But she lives for the happiness in his eyes, the hints of smiles on his face, and she knows all of that will cloud with worry if she tells him.

She tells herself it's not serious, that she will get better soon.

But she can hear herself breathe, and it scares her.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? A quick(ish) update? :O<strong>

**Honestly I shouldn't be writing this right now, but thanks to an incident with my own asthma, this little story just wouldn't go away. For a little background, this is about Hisana when she first gets the illness that will eventually take her life. I'm so cruel to my faves~!**

**Moving along...we're almost to 150 reviews! I can't believe it! I must have the most amazing reviewers on this entire site :) 3. ILOVEYOUALL! Thanks and thanks and thanks again to _Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, Keiko the Bleach Freak, xxGrayxx, CrossroadsofLife, RukiaGallega _(I'm jelous of your figurine!), _nemo _and _Makiko-maki maki. _Your reviews were, by far, the best birthday gift I got this year :).**

**Review?**


	23. Can You Hear Me?

**Oh Bleach...how I wish you were mine...**

* * *

><p>For once, Hisana was glad for her illness.<p>

It meant she knew the hallways of the 4th well, and could navigate them easily.

In his room, she clutched his limp hand to her chest.

"Byakuya-sama, wake…please…"

The unconscious man didn't stir. She gripped his hand tighter.

"Unohana-taichou says you'll be all right," she whispered faintly. "She says you'll wake soon. Please wake soon," she added, almost as an afterthought. "I can't stand the manor without you."

She reach up, gently pushing a black lock out of his face. "Can you hear me?"

He smiled, ever so faintly.

It was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Sorry, I was absolutely stunned by the number of reviews. 150. _150? _YOU ARE. SO. FREAKING. AMAZING. I CAN'T EVEN...I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU ALLLLL.**

**A thousand, a million, a billion thanks to _Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, nemo, CrossroadsofLife, Bleached Pikachu, , _and _RukiaGallega. _Congratulations to _RukiaGallega _for being the 150th reviewer! The next chapter will be up as soon as Word stops freaking out.**

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**ALL.**


	24. Snow

**I really, honest to whatever-you-believe-in, don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Suzu stared out the window, chewing on the ear of a Chappy plushie.<p>

"Kaasan! Tousan! The clouds are fallin'!"

Byakuya looked outside and smiled.

"It's snowing, Suzu."

"Ohhh." She went back to the window while Byakuya returned to currently-bedridden Hisana's side.

"Snowing, huh?" she asked, looking wistfully toward the door. Byakuya, noticing it, draped his haori around Hisana and stood.

"Byakuya-sama?" she squeaked as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to where Suzu stared outside, fascinated.

"Suzu, do you like the snow?" Hisana asked.

"Un! It's pretty, like kaasan!"

"I have to agree," murmured Byakuya.

Hisana blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little Suzu for all my readers :). Thank you SO MUCH again for helping me reach 150 reviews! I honestly can't believe I made it this far!<strong>


	25. Cold

**In my fantasies, I own Bleach. And a pony. And sixteen pigs who can sing.**

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

So cold.

She was covered in blankets, but so, so cold.

She gazed up at him, willing her eyes to focus.

They spoke of Rukia, of flowers, of dreams, and she whispered apologies. He had loved her deeply, more deeply than a guilty woman like herself was allowed to, and she regretted deeply, so deeply, that she would never be able to fully repay him.

The love of a sinner could never equal the love of a saint.

It was cold, so cold, but she lacked the strength to shiver.

Only her hand in his was warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisana's sort of POV of chapter 179. Gaaah, that chapter's so sad...<strong>

**Also, that's my interpretation of Hisana's line about Byakuya's love. I believe that they really did love each other and she loved him, but she never thought she deserved him, and she was constantly blaming herself for Rukia.**

**Apologies if this isn't my normal style/crappy/whatever. I'm quite exhausted, since I babysat until 11:45 last night, then ended up in the ER at midnight. Fun times, fun times...**

**REVIEWS!**

**A billion thanks to the reviewers of the last two chapters, _Girls in White Dresses, RukiaGallega, Bleached Pikachu, Keiko the Bleach Freak, Katsumi Hatake, SilverRose1022, CrossroadsofLife, nemo, LadyfromOuterspace _and _Higurashi-Naku. _You make my day :). **

**Review?**


	26. Through the Fire

**What do I own? Not Bleach.**

* * *

><p>There was a fire in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri.<p>

Byakuya shouldn't have been there. It was not his district to be watching. There was a council meeting he had to be at.

But Hisana lived in Inuzuri, so he ran.

He ran like he never had before.

Hisana crouched, her back against a wall, watching the flames leap closer and closer.

She saw a shape in the flames.

It looked like…

"HISANA!"

And she knew she was safe.

* * *

><p>At night, she lies next to him, tracing the burn scars on his back with feather-light fingers, and she marvels.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>180 reviews. 100-FREAKING-80 REVIEWS. I...I don't even...I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY. A thousand, a million, a billion a trillion a...you get the idea...thanks to <em>Katsumi Hatake, Higurashi-Naku, LadyfromOuterspace, Girls in White Dresses, RukiaGallega, sky, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, HappyFestus, <em>and _Zalero. _You're all so, so amazing~!**

**Please review! Remember, when we get to 200, you get a double update~**


	27. Foreign

**Happy birthday Byakuya~! Oh, and I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"It's called 'vodka,' Byakuya-sama. Matsumoto-san recommended it. Apparently it's somewhat popular in the World of the Living. I thought you might like something different for your birthday."<p>

"Would you like a glass as well, Hisana?"

"I couldn't…"

"I insist."

* * *

><p>Claims that Kuchiki-taichou ran through Sereitei, laughing hysterically while destroying buildings with Kuchiki Hisana-sama ridng on his back shouting "Byabya, smash that next~!" are being investigated. It is currently believed to be the work of imposters.<p>

After all, what could make the head of Kuchiki house act like that?

Matsumoto Rangiku is being questioned for a suspected hand in the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>This is SUPER random, but I love the idea of Byakuya having a low alcohol tolerance xD. Plus, I didn't want to make him all angst-y on his birthday.<strong>

**Moving on...REVIEWS! _191? _I can't...wow...I...*faints***

**Hugs and brownies to _Katsumi Hatake, RukiaGallega, Shadow Pain, Zalero, Girls in White Dresses, HappyFestus, mteagle128, Bleached Pikachu, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, sky _and _SilverRose1022. _I can't tell you how much I love you guys.**

**Reviewers this time get some of Byakuya's birthday cake! Orihime did help make it though...**


	28. Broken Pieces

**You said I could be anything I wanted, but when I tried to be Kubo so I could have the rights to Bleach, it didn't work! YOU LIED, MOTHER!**

* * *

><p>One day a year, Rukia's Nii-sama didn't leave his room.<p>

Everyone avoided the room on that day, even the servants.

The next day, he would go to the graveyard with an armful of plum blossoms and remain until evening, and she suspected he put on a smile for Hisana-sama, but not today.

Rukia had made the mistake of checking on him.

She dropped a teacup once; it had shattered completely, the pieces scattered everywhere, and the cup could never be put together again. It was a tragic sight, something so beautiful reduced to broken pieces.

Nii-sama was like that teacup.

* * *

><p><strong>There must be a mistake, maybe the review counter added a zero...because this story can't have gotten<em>200 <em>reviews, could it? Either something went horribly wrong, or I somehow did something right...**

**Words can't express my joy and gratefulness to all of you, even you lurkers who've read this story and haven't reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL. Hugs, kisses and my undying adoration to _Zalero, Shadow Pain, Girls in White Dresses, SilverRose1022, nemo, RukiaGallega, LadyfromOuterspace, Katsumi Hatake, _and _HappyFestus. _Everyone go hug _Katsumi Hatake _for being the 200th reviewer!**

**The next chapter will be up in about two minutes~!**


	29. Smile

**I own nothing but my twisted, twisted mind.**

* * *

><p>Hisana treasured his smiles.<p>

They were so rare, even around her, that it felt as if he'd given her a gift every time he sent one her way, a tiny, precious jewel.

She could list every single one of his smiles, if you wanted to listen.

He smiled at her blush the first time they kissed—until she pointed out he was blushing too.

He smiled when they went to meet the elders, in order to reassure her.

He smiled at their wedding.

And at night, when they lay in each other's arms, his smile was one of pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all. Every single one of you. Now, review, so you can get another double update faster...?<strong>


	30. Flowers

**I own POCKY! Which is _almost _as good as Bleach, but not quite.**

* * *

><p>He was just like his sword, a flower deceptively graceful and appearing delicate, but could kill.<p>

She was different.

She was like a lotus, growing in a murky stream. She took the mud, the cloudy, dirtied waters, and became beautiful through them. She was tiny, breakable, but shining, glowing with inner strength and wonder.

He was a flower that fought, a flower that killed.

She was a flower that loved, and blamed none but herself.

Sometimes he watched her breathe as he lay next to her, and wished he could be a fragile flower—just so he could match her.

* * *

><p><strong>223 reviews. <em>223 REVIEWS. <em>I...god, you made my Valentine's day THAT MUCH BETTER. You guys are all my Valentines :) 3. Hugs and chocolates to _SilverRose1022, ZALXERO, HappyFestus, xxGrayxx, RukiaGallega, nemo, Katsumi Hatake, Girls in White Dresses, Higurashi-Naku, Ojosama Megami-hime, LadyfromOuterspace, sky,_ and _Misa.D. _I can't tell you how much I appreciate you, and love you all. **

**This prompt was weird, in that I liked it too much. I ended up writing two versions, the better of which is above. However, since it seemed a waste to delete the other chapter, after all the research that went into it, and since it _is _Valentine's Day...you get two versions of "Flowers" :). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was more beautiful than plum blossoms.<p>

She smelled sweeter than cherry blossoms.

She tasted sweeter than the hibiscus.

She was more delicate than an egret flower.

Her hands were gentler than rose petals.

She was sometimes sadder than the iris after the rain.

She was sometimes happier than the poppy in the sunlight.

Mentally, she was stronger than the maiden lily growing on mountainsides.

Physically, she was weaker than the fragile lotus during drought.

She was more perfect than the botan.

She was more precious than the camellia.

Even in death, she was more beautiful than the plum blossoms.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day to all my beautifulhandsome and lovely, lovely reviewers! Make sure to leave another review for me, kay~?**

**...Please?**


	31. Food

**Until I ambush, tie up and gag Bleach, it's not mine. (By the way, Pocky is an amazing type of Japanese candy, which is a biscuit dipped in chocolate that tastes like the most amazing thing in the world mixed with some sort of amazing better-than-earth alien candy. I ate twelve in about five minutes.)**

* * *

><p>He slid a hand behind her head, gently supporting her as he lifted a spoonful of warm broth to her lips.<p>

"It's good…"

"Is that so?" he asked softly, giving her another spoonful. "Do you think you can keep it down?"

"Maybe…" she turned her head. "Is the sun up?"

He nodded, gently wiping her face with a damp cloth. "Your fever's down a little."

"Mm." she murmured tiredly. He helped her take a few more mouthfuls before she dozed off against his chest.

He shifted her slightly, so she would be more comfortable, and wrapped her in another blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>A short, fluffly one about Byakuya taking care of a sick Hisana. I love caring, gentle Byakuya...WE NEED TO SEE MORE OF HIM!<strong>

***ahem* REVIEWS!**** _23-freaking-9 reviews. _You remember when we get to 250 we get a double update...*cough cough* A kajillion thanks to _SilverRose1022, Keiko the Bleach Freak, Girls in White Dresses, ZALXERO, HappyFestus, panxesaki-san, LadyfromOuterspace, Eden Hunter, Byakurai Arashi, sky, Katsumi Hatake, nemo, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, RukiaGallega, CrossroadsofLife, _and _Ojosama Megami-hime. _Holy crap, do you realize that's _16 _for one chapter? If anyone says "I have the best reviewers on FF!" I will slap them and say "NO. LOOK HERE. THESE ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS IN THE UNIVERSE."**

**That said...review? Please?**


	32. Last Hope

**Bleach? Mine? Pfft, I wish.**

* * *

><p>He knew, from the look in her eyes, what Unohana-taichou was going to say.<p>

She tossed around medical terms, but he didn't listen. He knew enough.

"…you can take her home, if you'd like." He nodded numbly. "She's sleeping, in the other room."

He said nothing as he stood and pushed open the door. Unohana understood.

He knelt on the floor next to her bed, surrounded by machines and IV's. He stared at her, trying desperately to memorize every line of her face, every detail.

When she woke, he cried. She cried as well.

Unohana had been their last hope.

* * *

><p><strong>253. <em>253. <span>253.<span>_Words just can't convey how grateful I am, to each and every one of you, even you, who's reading this right now and hasn't ever left a review. No time like the present! I love you all 3.**

**A billion hugs and thanks to _Shadow Pain, Girls in White Dresses, SilverRose1022, ZALXERO_ (who suggested this prompt),_ Katsumi Hatake, Eden Hunter, panxesaki-san, Misa.D, Ojosama Megami-hime, nemo, RukiaGallega, Keiko the Bleach Freak, LadyfromOuterspace, _and _sky. _Everybody go hug _RukiaGallega _for being the 250th reviewer~!**

**The next chapter will be up soon. Review?**


	33. Grey

**Bleach is mine, and there's a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you.**

* * *

><p><em>Silvery<em>

_Stone-like_

_Hard_

_Soft_

_Steely_

_Slateish_

Hisana sighed, putting down her calligraphy brush and looking at the paper, frustrated. She had finally learned to write, but now she couldn't find the right word. She twirled the brush absent-mindedly in her fingertips, staring at the journal page covered in crossed-out words.

_Cloudy_

_Clear_

_Dark_

_Light_

She groaned, nearly starting a coughing fit. _Nothing_ worked! She racked her brain, trying to think of any adjectives she hadn't used that might possibly fit.

_Aha._

She wrote a single word on the page.

_Perfect._

Yes, that was the sort of grey Byakuya-sama's eyes were.

* * *

><p><strong>A fluffly one from Hisana's perspective. I love you all 3.<strong>


	34. Hold My Hand

**Goodness, you lawyer-types are thick. I DON'T OWN BLEACH ALREADY!**

* * *

><p>She looked tiny, surrounded by machines.<p>

Pneumonia, they said. She would recover, they said, her lungs were weak but she would be okay.

But she looked like rice paper, like she would rip when he breathed.

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing him. Her lips moved, but before she got a word out, she coughed.

"Shh," he whispered, wanting to comfort but afraid to touch.

"Hold me…please…"

But he couldn't. Not without hurting her.

So he took her hand, as gently as possible, and pressed it to his cheek. She smiled, drifting back into fevered dreams.

He kept holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>271 reviews. I...I...*faints*<strong>

**You guys are...just so freaking amazing. Brownies and hugs to _ZALXERO, HappyFestus, RukiaGallega, sky, Ojosama Megami-hime, LadyfromOuterspace, Byakurai Arashi, Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, SilverRose1022, CrossroadsofLife, _and _Misa. D _for reviewing last time! You guys are amazing!**

**You know if we get to 300 reviews, you get an update, right? *wink wink nudge nudge***


	35. Mother

**I own nuuthing. NUUUTHING.**

****WARNING: THIS FIC IS SERIOUSLY TRAGIC/DEPRESSING/ANGSTY AND COVERS SOME POTENTIALLY SENSITIVE TOPICS.** I'm sorry Ojosama Megami-hime, I don't think this is what you had in mind when you requested this...**

* * *

><p>She had deserved to be a mother.<p>

Caring for others suited her, the way red suits a rose. She had wanted to be a mother.

And he had…

He had wanted to be a father.

But he tried to think not of his wants as he held Hisana, broken, broken Hisana. She sobbed, pressing a hand to the belly neither knew held life until they had watched it bleed out onto their white sheets.

He had wanted a child. And they wouldn't have one.

And so he held her in place of a child, and he sobbed, and she wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>I...am a horrible, horrible human being. :'(<strong>

**Thanks to all the reviewers: _HappyFestus, ZALXERO, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, oOtsukisanOo, LadyfromOuterspace, RukiaGallega, nemo, sky, Ojosama Megami-hime, Katsumi Hatake, Misa.D _and _CrossroadsofLife. _Hugs to you all.**

**I swear, the next one will be happy. I swear to anything. I'm so sorry...**


	36. TimeWant

**If I owned Bleach...well, things would be different...very different indeed...*evil laughter* **

* * *

><p>He got whatever he wanted.<p>

He had gotten Hisana, and she _dazzled _him. She sparkled and shone brighter than the sun, and he couldn't look away. Her smiling face, her laughing face, her stunned face…he wanted to see them all. He wanted to watch the sunrise turn her pale skin shades of pinks and reds, and the sunset paint her in shades of purple.

He wanted to hold her hand, to kiss her, to sleep with her by his side.

He had gotten Hisana…and now all he wanted was time, all the time in the world, to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently my response to heartbreak is to write something super fluffy...I'm so weird. Hopefully this makes up a little for the last chapter!<strong>

**Thanks so much to the reviewers of the last chapter: _ZALXERO, HappyFestus, Girls in White Dresses, panxesaki-san, CrossroadsofLife, LadyfromOuterspace _and _Katsumi Hatake. _God, you're all too good to me...3**

**Reviews? Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes~!**


	37. Safety First

**"Writing about Bleach? This is blasphemy! This is madness!"**

**"Madness? THIS. IS. FANFICTIONNNN!"**

* * *

><p>"Byakuya-sama, wear this too."<p>

"Hisana…"

"Oh, and maybe these."

"Hisana, wait a moment-"

"And finally this! It fits over your kenseikan!"

"Hisana, this is really unnecessary."

"Hm? Oh, I know, Byakuya-sama'd win no matter what! You're the captain!"

"That's not—"

"Now go have fun at your training activity!"

"Hisana—"

"Bye!"

Byakuya waved at a smiling Hisana as he left the Kuchiki compound, before ducking into an alleyway to remove the elbow pads, knee pads and the helmet Hisana insisted he put on before leaving.

Her worry was sweet, but he was beginning to hate the phrase "safety first."

* * *

><p><strong>308. 308. I...I don't...how...I...*faints*<strong>

**I honestly never thought I would get close to 100 reviews, much less to _this _number. I am so, so, moved you guys. Honest. You're just...so freaking awesome.**

**A kajillion billion million hugs to all of the reviewers, especially _Girls in White Dresses, RukiaGallega, Katsumi Hatake, SilverRose1022, nemo, mteagle128, HappyFestus, ZALXERO, panxesaki-san, LadyfromOuterspace, CrossroadsofLife, Gamma-Beta-Alpha _and _Ojosama Megami-hime. _You people make my LIFE.**

**Next chapter up in two minutes!**


	38. Childhood

**Cross my heart n' hope to die, Bleachie-Weachie is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Neither had a childhood to speak of, him with his lessons in fighting and tea ceremonies, preened to be a perfect noble, and her, struggling to survive in the streets of Rukongai, where death could be waiting behind every corner. They were young, but carried themselves as if they were old, forced to mature beyond their years.<p>

And then they met, her while searching for food, him while chasing Yoruichi. She was beautiful in rags, and he was handsome in silks.

And then they loved.

They let themselves play, and laugh, and smile.

Together, they were allowed to be young.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**LOVE.**

**YOU.**

**ALL.**

**LESS THAN THREE.**


	39. Breaking the Rules

**You'll know I own Bleach when all the drawings are reduced to crude stick figures and Hisana comes back to life.**

* * *

><p>Souls were supposed to be reincarnated in the World of the Living immediately after death.<p>

But, he supposed, they'd broken enough rules in life that no one would care if she broke one more in death.

"You waited for me."

"Yes. I waited quite a long time."

"Forgive me." He smiles. "We got five years this time around. How many do you think we'll get next time?"

"Let's try for ten." And she laughs her sweet laugh. "But we can always try again. I'll always wait for you."

"And I you." And he takes her hand, and they go.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>325 reviews? <em>Already? <em>Wasn't I just jumping with joy over my first review...?**

**Free bananas (that fruit is good for nutrients!) to _Gamma-Beta-Alpha, ZALXERO, SilverRose1022, nemo, RukiaGallega, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, Ojosama Megami-hime, HappyFestus, mteagle128, panxesaki-san, Katsumi Hatake, CrossroadsofLife and katlove78. _You guys are just...wow. I can't even put it in words.**

**Another 25 reviews and it's a double update~!**


	40. Drink

**I own Bleach! *pause* Get off me lawyers, my fingers were crossed! MY FINGERS WERE CROSSED!**

* * *

><p>Hisana loves his voice.<p>

His voice is like water, soothing and calm, and when she's ill he speaks to her, and she feels like she's floating in it, and she's safe.

She wants to drink him up.

She wants him to be hers, and her to be his, and for it to be forever.

And she holds him tight (the little voice says _You don't deserve him, pretty little sinner, where's Rukia, sick, starving, dead?) _and she trembles _(How can you love him, where's sister dear? Abandoned?),_ but he understands.

And she doesn't understand how, but he loves her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I definately don't deserve reviewers like you guys...342 reviews? <em>Already?<em>**

**All I can really say is thanks to all the reviewers. _HappyFestus, SilverRose1022, Girls in White Dresses, Katsumi Hatake, nemo, panxesaki-san, RukiaGallega, mteagle128, ZALXERO, byakuxhisaalltheway, fantasycrazyperson409 _and _CrossroadsofLife. _You guys are just...amazing.**


	41. I Can't

**There's Bleach on my shirt...that's why there's a white spot on it.**

* * *

><p>"I can't."<p>

Hisana reach out, trying to comfort her trembling husband, glad Unohana had left the room.

"I'm going to be a captain soon. I'm the head of a noble clan. I can do _anything." _His voice broke. Hisana gathered her shaking husband in her too-thin arms, trying to comfort.

He held her tight, maybe too tight, but she didn't cry out. She needed him to hold her…and he needed her to hold.

And before long, they won't be able to.

"But I can't save my wife's life," he whispered, and the agony in his voice was worse than tears.

* * *

><p><strong>352 reviews. I can't even...wow, you guys, just wow. I've been saying this over and over, but you are just so freaking amazing! Hugs and more hugs to <em>Crossroadsof Life, sky, RukiaGallega, ZALXERO, Ojosama Megami-hime, Keiko the Fox, Girls in White Dresses, panxesaki-san, Katsumi Hatake <em>and _nemo. _Next chapter is up soon!**


	42. Dying

**Really, I don't own Bleach. REALLY.**

**This one's a companion to "Breaking the Rules". If you don't remember that one, you'll want to reread it before this.**

* * *

><p>The sky was blue, the grass was green, and in the manor, Kuchiki Byakuya was dying.<p>

"Hisana died here," he whispered suddenly, startling Rukia, sitting at his side. "Rukia, is she still here?"

"I don't know, nii-sama.

He grabbed her hand.

"She loved you…I love you…be a good captain of 6th, Rukia."

She froze in shock. He smiled.

And his eyes closed.

Afterward, she cried.

She had felt a hand on her shoulder in that room, and heard a desperate apology.

She saw them for an instant, her brother and her double, together.

And for an instant, she saw happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Less than three.<strong>


	43. Blood

**.enim t'nsi hcaelB (dedeen srorriM)**

* * *

><p>She was coughing.<p>

Her legs gave out, and he was on the ground next to her, holding her up, rubbing her back, doing _anything _to try and ease her breathing.

After an eternity, she stopped, still cradled in his arms, and looked up at him.

And there was blood.

Her lips were red, like a berry stain, and her kimono sleeve had splashes of crimson.

He stared.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was tiny. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh. Don't speak. Let's…" He stopped, holding her so she couldn't see the terror on his face. "Let's just get you to the fourth, Hisana."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry...I know it's been a while and this isn't my best...the next one will be better, I promise!<strong>

**That said, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. _sky, SilverRose1022, HappyFestus, Katsumi Hatake, Bleached Pikachu, ZALXERO, Girls in White Dresses, CrescentSnow, CrossroadsofLife, nemo, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Ojosama Megami-hime, RukiaGallega _and _Higurashi-Naku. _We're already to 370...I can't believe it. You guys are stunning~!**

**Review?**


	44. Keeping a Secret

**Yes, of course I own Bleach.**

**I also ride unicorns when the moon is full.**

* * *

><p>He kept candy in a small secret compartment.<p>

He never ate from it; sweet things were unpleasant to him.

No, Hisana had hidden away candies there, a magpie-like habit picked up from Rukongai, where some would kill for food.

She had looked a mix of embarrassed and terrified when he'd found it.

Afterward, every week there would be new candy in it, wrapped in rice paper and stowed safely inside by loving husband's hand.

It's been years since then; he should throw the candies out.

But he can't bear to; they are small bits of proof saying _she was here._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so, so, so much to the reviewers, <em>HappyFestus, sky, ZALXERO, thayet9, nemo, Katsumi Hatake, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Girls in White Dresses, RukiaGallega, Bleached Pikachu <em>and _CrossroadsofLife. _Special thanks to _ZALXERO, _as the idea for this chapter came when I was talking to him and is the reason I updated so soon. Yay _ZALXERO!_**

**_..._review? Maybe?**


	45. Triangle

**I own Bleach, and I just happen to be writing fanfictions for no profit in English, which isn't even my first language in America, even though I live in Japan.**

**Because that makes sense.**

* * *

><p>She had always thought of the ideal family as a triangle; her, Byakuya-sama and Rukia. She limited herself to that; no more. Even that was more than a person like herself would ever deserve.<p>

She loved to sit with Byakuya-sama, but she shamelessly wanted…more.

She wanted Rukia to be happy, to be safe, to be fed and loved and warm. She wanted to beg for her forgiveness.

But she couldn't.

She smiled, and laughed, and loved, and she was happy.

But at the same time she wasn't.

All she wanted was a triangle, but there were only two points present.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you probably all want to kill me...but it actually wasn't my fault this time! For real! Fanfiction was having problems, which meant I couldn't edit the stories once I uploaded them and it screwed up...well, everything. But it finally worked~!<strong>

**And...413 reviews. _413! _I just...I don't know what to say. You're all just...wow. Just wow. Hugs and kisses to _Gamma-Beta-Alpha, oOtsukisanOo, HappyFestus, ZALXERO, BleachedPikachu, mteagle128, DiamondDreams789FIFi, CrossroadsofLife, Katsumi Hatake, nemo, The Salt Lake Queen, Misa.D, Joosama, Eden Hunter, Grimm-Inuoka004 _and _ZoeTsunami. _Everybody go glomp _ZoeTsunami, _because not only was she the 400th reviewer, she left 15 reviews. 15. Let that sink in for a moment. Okay, _now _go glomp her~!**

**Also, go glomp your mothers as well. Happy mother's day!**


	46. Precious Treasure

**I don't own Bleach. Or Burichu, as it's written in Japanese. Burichu sounds like a good name for a dog, though...here Burichu! Here boy!**

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Manor was full of the best of the best.<p>

Gold, diamonds, jade—any jewel you could think of decorated the hallways.

Calligraphy scrolls dating back to the birth of Soul Society decorated the halls.

The wedding kimono had been passed down the Kuchiki family line for generations.

Yes, the manor was full of precious treasures, ones worth more than imaginable

Yet the only thing he would die for—the only thing he would _kill _for-was the beautiful creature lying beside him, her fingers entwined in his and love in her eyes.

Yes, she was the most precious treasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's a double update! Actually, it's a triple update, since we got 400 reviews and I made you wait so long. <strong>

**Also, kudos to anyone who finds the FMA reference xD.**


	47. Relaxation

**Hey Kubo! If you give me Bleach I'll let you do my homework!**

**...It's a good trade. I swear.**

* * *

><p>Getting Kuchiki Byakuya to relax was no easy task.<p>

"Kuchiki-taichou, why don't you take the day off?"

"Taichou! If you collapse from overwork, I'm not taking you to fourth!" (Guess which one was Abarai).

In exasperation, the shinigami called over his wife.

"Byakuya-sama?" she took his hand. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, gently tugging him forward. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, Hisana."

She pouted. "Will you come back to the manor with me? There's some tea you'd like."

"Hisana…"

"Please?"

From that day on, whenever they needed their captain to take a break, they called Lady Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one for today, I promise xD. So...much...fluff...*dies*<strong>

**Now, please review? Please?**


	48. Waiting

**Once I put a mod-soul in my Byakuya plushie, sneak him to Japan with me and he's won an epic battle between Kubo and him...then I will own Bleach. Then. But not now.**

* * *

><p>She waited.<p>

It happened again and again; a hollow attack, shinigami gone rogue, revolt in Rukongai, and he'd take his sword, kiss her—

And be gone.

He would be alright, wouldn't he? He's strong, indestructible, undefeatable.

But what if, what if, _what if. _The what if's ate at her, so she sat at the main gate of Kuchiki manor, waving away the few servants who came near, and waited.

Eventually he would return, maybe bloody, maybe not, maybe she'd be summoned to 4th, but he would still return, he'd come back for her.

He had to, because he promised to.

* * *

><p><strong>431 reviews. I don't...I can't...wow. I LOVE you guys.<strong>

**Brownies with sprinkles to _RukiaGallega, Katsumi Hatake, splitheart1120, The Salt Lake Queen, mteagle128, HappyFestus, DiamondDreams789FIfi, Itachipanda, Ojosama Megami-hime, nemo _and _CrossroadsofLife. _You guys make my life :D. **

**Updates might be kind of sporadic for a while-finals are coming up, then I'm travelling out of the country for the first time. But I'll do my best~!**

**Look at the review button! It got changed! It's all fancy and big! Click it!**


	49. Dark

**I don't own Bleach...the sheets proving I had the rights to it must have been destroyed by that infamous Hogwarts jaguar.**

* * *

><p>When Hisana was small, she was afraid of the dark.<p>

Dark shadows hid rats, or thieves, or killers.

Night provided cover for those men, the men who would grab girls and make off with them.

The black of the uniform of the shinigami.

Dark hilts of zanpakuto.

Nights that provided cover for him to sneak away and visit.

Black ink on a certificate of marriage.

Dark, beautiful hair.

Midnights where it was pitch-black and she was in his arms.

And a few months later, clutching his hand on a night-late walk, she realized she wasn't scared of the dark anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I...I...I just don't know what to say. It hasn't even been a year, but I've already got not over a hundred reviews, but <em>450. <em>I...I really just must have the best reviewers in the _universe._ Hugs and love to _Katsumi Hatake, RukiaGallega, DiamondDreamsFIfi, splitheart1120, Itachipanda, nemo, _and _CrossroadsofLife, _the 450th reviewer.**

**You'll all amazing.**


	50. Rejection

**If I owned Bleach, there would be changes...big changes...MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-*cough cough* MINION! BRING ME SOME WATER!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…They'd never approve of us together…and you deserve someone so much better than me. You'll be happier…"<p>

He could hear the desperate regret in her voice, and how much it pained her to say what she was saying.

She turned to go, and he could see tears sparkling in violet eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and in a whisper close to a growl, told her that _she _was the only one for him, he would _never _be happy without her and couldn't give a damn if anyone disapproved.

After all, Kuchikis were not accustomed to rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>To commemorate the 50th chapter and 450 reviews, a love confession~! Please brush your teeth as the fluffle is amazingly sweet.<strong>

**Now back to finals studying...*sigh***

**3**


	51. Expectations

**Mou~ good disclaimers are hard! Lawyers, can you let me off this once?**

**Lawyers: NO!**

**Fine. I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>He had expected his wife to be a noblewoman from another noble family. A vain, snotty woman who would, of course, bring honor to the Kuchiki family.<p>

He didn't expect a shy, stumbling Rukongai woman to cross his path, or for a kind girl in rags to quietly take his heart.

She had expected to die young in Rukongai, maybe murdered by a gang or because of an illness.

She didn't expect a knight in shining silks to find her, or for a nobleman to take her in and take her heart.

Both, ended up wrong.

Both ended up happy.

* * *

><p><strong>This fluffly chapter imported from FINLAND! :D<strong>

**In other news, HOLY FRICK. 503 REVIEWS. 503. I NEVER EXPECTED TO EVEN MAKE 100 AND COULDN'T BELIEVE MAKING IT TO 250, NOW LOOK AT THIS. HOOOOOLY FREAKING FRICKADOODLE BACON MUFFINS. You guys...are seriously way, way, way too good to me. Finnish chocolate and cheesecake to _ZoeTsunami, RukiaGallega, Hiril Elfwraith, Gamma-Beta-Alpha, Katsumi Hatake, splitheart1120, DiamondDreams789FIfi, The Hobbit's Rhapsody, sky, nemo, CrossroadsofLife _and _scarlett scribe. _You are all just...wow. I can't think of a word good enough. Thank you.**


	52. War

**Seeing as the lawyers still won't let me off *glares* I'm just gonna say it. Bleach is not mine, and probably never will be. Urahara won't sell me a mod soul, the meanie.**

**This chapter takes place right after the Winter War, soon after Byakuya and Zaraki reenter Soul Society (chapter 422 if you want to reread the scene...it doesn't make much sense without it).**

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-sama, wait!"<p>

"Sir! Your wounds—"

Byakuya continued forward as if he hadn't heard them, shoving open the screen door to a familiar room and opening a familiar cabinet.

"We won," he whispered, falling to his knees rather than kneeling. "Rukia's safe, she got hurt, but she's safe."

He suddenly slumps forward as his body reminds him of the injuries he's sustained. Still, he reaches out, the bloody fingerprints he leaves on the glass a stark contrast to the image within the glass, a gently smiling woman, and Byakuya's own tender voice.

"Hisana…" His eyes finally drift shut. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, you guys are WAY too good to me. I'll try to update soon!<strong>


	53. Questioning

**Bleach is mine...so is a bridge in Brooklyn. I gave a homeless man five bucks for that bridge.**

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_Why had she caught the attention of a noble deserving so much better?_

_Why did he feel anything more than disgust for a simple Rukongai woman who had abandoned her sister?_

_Why had he fought so hard for her?_

_Why could she do nothing but hurt those she loved, abandoning Rukia and besmirching the Kuchiki name?_

_How could this sinful heart still love?_

Byakuya shifted slightly in his sleep, drawing Hisana closer to him and laying his forehead on hers. Despite herself, she buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

_What did I do right?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm uploading kind of in a rush, since I want to get you these chapters before I have to go. I had a WONDERFUL time in Finland and...OHMYGOD. OVER 550 REVIEWS. 570 ACTUALLY. ALD;FKJAODIGHADGOUH. OHMYGOD. I'M IN SHOCK. I DON'T BELIEVE IT. I LOVE YOU JUST SO, SO MUCH. Hugs and confetti for <em>ZoeTsunami, KatsumiHatake, sky, RukiaGallega, splitheart1120, DiamondDreams789FIfi, mteagle128, GuajolotA, CrossroadsofLife <em>and an amazing anon who reviewed every chapter. Get accounts, anonymous reviewers, so I can respond to your questions!**

**I love you all. So much.**


	54. 67 Percent

**The only thing I own is all the caffeine I'm consuming to get over jet lag.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya was the better part of Hisana.<p>

The wiser part, the noble part, the part with the strength to protect.

Hisana was the better part of Byakuya.

The kinder part, the gentle part, the part with the strength to love.

Hisana was not Byakuya's other half, Byakuya was not Hisana's other half. That's not how they worked.

So, so much of Byakuya was made by Hisana and her love, and so, so much of Hisana was made by Byakuya.

They made up most of each other, they defined each other.

Neither wanted to stand without the other.

One had to.

* * *

><p><strong>You are all just...stunning amazing wonderful fantastic. *heart*<strong>


	55. Escape

**Bleach isn't mine any more than the moon is mine. And I really want the moon.**

**This drabble takes place when Byakuya and Renji go to capture Rukia, right before Uryu and Ichigo show up. **

* * *

><p>He looked around the sidewalk, preparing to block off any escape routes.<p>

_It will be alright_, he reminded himself, forcibly detaching himself from the one-sided battle in front of him. Because this death sentence was just a threat, completely irrational, and would be repealed. Rukia would return to Soul Society, and see reason, and _it will be alright_.

His vow to Hisana would be upheld, and everything would be fine, because he was doing the right thing now.

Hisana's face wouldn't stare at him in terror, terror with traces of hate, anymore.

_It will be alright._

Then it all went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um...it's been a while. Not a month though! I didn't leave you hanging for a month xD. But...DANG. You guys must really really like double updates, because it's all I've been doing for a while! 600 reviews. 6-freaking-00. *breaks out cheering and confetti* You are just...wow. Just wow. I love you guys. <strong>

**Thanks to the reviewers of the last two chapters, _splitheart1120, Katsumi Hatake, Guest, Girls in White Dresses, The Salt Lake Queen, RukiaGallega, nemo, GuajolotA, Healing Poison, mteagle128, VampireManiac8, CrossroadsofLife, Lady Toky, Eden_ _Hunter_,and _ LilBit-O-nothing. _You are all so amazing. **

**Next chapter up in two minutes~**


	56. Do Not Disturb

**Dear Lawyers, I admit I don't own Bleach. Now please return my teddy bear.**

* * *

><p>She lay very still, not wanting to disturb the perfect bliss of the moment.<p>

He had fallen asleep, his fingers entangled in her hair and his arms pressing her close.

He is surrounding her, and that's the way she loves it, when he is all there is of the world for a while and she is just immersed in him and can _forget, _for just a bit, forget everything.

The pleasant fuzziness that the champagne has left her with doesn't hurt as well.

She nuzzles closer, drifting off to sleep. He smiles slightly.

They love that "Do Not Disturb" sign.

* * *

><p><strong>...Have you noticed that I love cuddle-fics? <strong>

***passes out champagne to all the reviewers* Don't get drunk...or at least stay sober enough to review~**


	57. Beast

****MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BLEACH 501 AHEAD****

**I think, given how much I love Byakuya and what just happened, it's pretty obvious I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>He was a dignified noble. In control. Primal instincts were left far behind.<p>

In battle he was calm, calculating, even as he was overwhelmed.

At meetings he spoke politely, softly, even when he was close to screaming in frustration.

At Hisana's bedside he stopped his hands from shaking, his voice from breaking. He even held back the tears from falling.

In this battle he saw Rukia's face dissolve, the bugs began to eat him alive.

And then he heard Hisana, screaming he was killing her, blaming him for her death, for Rukia's death—

Terror consumed him.

And the beast roared.

* * *

><p><strong>The latest chapter shocked me right out of my writing slump and had me churning out this within ten minutes. Is anyone else in total shock? I swear Kubo, you follow through and...well, you'll have furious fangirls at your door, that's what. Nobody wants that. <strong>

**HE WON'T DIE. I'M SURE OF IT. SHINIGAMI HAVE SURVIVED WORSE, REMEMBER WHEN RENJI FOUGHT BYAKUYA? HE LIVED. HE'LL BE FINE. I'M SURE.**

***ahem* Reviews. Thanks thanks thanks to _RukiaGallega, splitheart1120, Guest, nemo _and _Katsumi Hatake. _I know my writing's been a bit stilted lately, I've just been lacking inspiration. Hopefully this is better! Review would be loved~**


	58. Sorrow

****BLEACH 502 SPOILERS****

**No I don't own Bleach, and at the moment I'm quite glad I don't. I'm clutching my Byakuya plushie and near tears.**

* * *

><p>He should be cursing, he realized. Cursing and crying and fighting.<p>

Wasn't that what people did as they died? Cried, regretted and moaned?

He should be thinking of all the battles he lost, the things he had yet to do, the foods he never tried and places he'd never been, of how he was meant to be the next soutaichou or how he still needed to meet with the Elders.

He should be sad. He _is _dying.

And yet the only thing he could truly find sorrow in, he found, drowning in his blood, was the distinct lack of Hisana.

* * *

><p><strong>If Kubo seriously kills off Byakuya without a SINGLE Hisana flashback...<strong>

**I am beyond shock. I am...aoighoaaoweh. He could still recover. Grimmjow didn't die. Tia didn't die. BYAKUYA COULD STILL LIVE! I have faith in him. HE WILL NOT DIE.**

**Onto a much happier topic-reviews! Hugs (because after that chapter, I think we all need them) to _MidnightVampire18, RukiaGallega, Genkin Shikyo, Rose Attack, Guest, Guest, Guest, splitheart1120, pen-Aine, Memories of Wind, ZoeTsunami, nemo, Eden Hunter _and _ . . _I love you all!**


	59. Give Up

**In a rush, no time for a clever disclaimer. ME NO OWN.**

* * *

><p>He should have given up on her long ago.<p>

It was the logical thing to do, after all. He was a noble, she owned nothing but the clothes on her back, he was a shinigami. She didn't have enough reiatsu to attract even the smallest hollow. In fact, logically, he shouldn't have pursued her in the first place, and logic hadn't let him down yet.

So he gave up on her, that girl from Rukongai. He gave up on the pretty girl, the polite girl, the girl with ebony hair and lovely eyes.

Giving up lasted all of four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>A billion apologies for the unintended hiatus! Unfortunately, it will probably continue for a couple weeks while I finish up the production I'm currently in and then readjust to school life. Sorry!<strong>

**A million billion thanks to the reviewers! _Guest, MidnightVampire18, Lady Toky, Zoe Tsunami, Girls in White Dresses, saddas74, Memories of Wind, nemo, Katsumi Hatake, Genkin Shikyo, The Salt Lake Queen, Menrui 55555, splitheart1120, mteagle128, RukiaGallega, The-Bunny-rocks, . , Tazski, Bleached Pikachu _and _Guest. _I love you all!  
><strong>


End file.
